Boredom will one day Rule the World
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: Sasori is bored, and gets an idea, doesn't go as he thought, but he wasn't bored anymore. YAOI. rated just to be safe. REVEIW PLS PLS PLS!


-1A/N: Sorry for all oocness. I don't know the Akatsuki members too well but this again is for my friend Jerilyn (TobiAkatsukiLover). But, damn it, she's not paying me again.

Xxx-On to the fan fic-xxX

It was amusing how he could manipulate everyone around him with a mere flick of his chakra strings. Everyone was his puppet, and he was the master, free to change the story as he willed, free to change things when they got boring.

Right now it was pretty damn boring.

Him and Deidara had no missions, so Sasori was stuck at the Akatsuki headquarters with Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi. Deidara and the rest were out doing stuff.

He found himself thinking more than usual. As he always did when things got boring, but you couldn't tell by looking at him, though, he was as emotionless as always as laid, by himself on his bed in his room and stared at that ceiling. As he did so he came to a realization, he absolutely hated the Akatsuki headquarters' extremely thin walls. He could hear everything, he heard Tobi and Kisame all the way over on one side in the kitchen. Tobi was eating sushi, his favorite food(1). On the other side of the building he heard Itachi pacing in his own bedroom that he shared with Zetsu and Hidan.

After a moment of listening he sat straight up, an idea had smacked him in the face and he made his way out of his room and down the hallway and knocked on Itachi's door.

The steps stopped pacing and came to the door. Itachi opened his door, not surprised to see Sasori who immediately walked through the door as soon as it was opened. He went and sat on Itachi's bed.

Itachi slowly closed the door and turned around even slower. He leaned against the door and looked Sasori in the eye. Looking back at Itachi Sasori sat there in silence.

Xxx-5 minuets later-xxX

They still were staring each other in the eye, neither blinking, neither moving.

Sasori, getting bored with this staring contest, decided to go along with the plan he thought of in his room.

He stood up and walked swiftly over to Itachi, violating his personal space and stopped when he felt their noses brush.

He looked again at Itachi's eyes to see if he would be stupid enough to try and stop him. He wasn't, so Sasori tilted his head and pressed his lips to Itachi's.

He felt Itachi sneak his arms around his waist and pull him closer, and kissed him back. Smirking, Sasori reached both hands behind Itachi's head and began untying his scarred headband .

Lips still attached, Sasori lowered the headband so it coved Itachi's eyes, then retied it so he wouldn't be able to see.

"Sasori?" he questioned as Sasori pulled away.

"Shhhh." was all the reply he got as Sasori grabbed Itachi's hands and pulled him to his bed.

Itachi put up no fight as Sasori laid him on his bed and removed his Akatsuki cloak, already leaving him in his boxers.(2)

Sasori stared emotionlessly at them for a moment trying so hard to keep his mask in place, but he failed and burst out in laughter. There was no one alive that couldn't laugh at the sight of Itachi in white boxers that had yellow smiley faces all over them.

Hearing the laughter, Itachi blushed and said "Can we get on with this."

Calming down, Sasori smirked again and straddled Itachi's hips and leaded down and began kissing and biting Itachi's neck.

It amused Sasori that it was so easy to make Itachi moan as he left playful marks on his neck. After awhile he grew bored and, with one last long lick down his whole neck, began kissing his way down Itachi's chest. Moving down his chest, leaving more bite marks, he didn't stop until he reached his boxers. He pulled back a little and put a finger under the waist band, looking down at tent in Itachi's boxers, Sasori started to laugh again, it was bad enough they were smiley faces, but one on the front was at the tip, and it was definitely a properly placed, still giggling (a/n: YES he was giggling.) he pulled down Itachi's, amusing, choice in underwear. Sasori was just beginning to truly enjoy torturing Itachi, just as he began pulling the amusing boxers down Itachi began moaning loudly as it brushed against his arousal.

Damn it all to hell, out of all the times, when Sasori is enjoying himself, that damn door burst open. Sasori stopped what he was doing and sat straight up and looked at the door, Itachi sat up and removed his headband, and looked at the door also.

There in the doorway was Itachi's roommates. Zetsu merely turned and walked the other way, but Hidan started yelling at the two on the bed taking a few steps towards them, "What the hell do you fucking bastards think your doing!." he yelled. Sasori got off of Itachi and walked over to the door. "where the hell do you thi--" He started yelling at Sasori as he walked straight out the door and slammed it in his face, cutting off his comment. But those damned walls were still thin and Sasori heard him turn his angry yells to Itachi.

He went back to his bed room, laid down on his bed, and starred at the ceiling listening to Hidan yell at Itachi.

His plan didn't go quite as well as he had hoped, buy hey, he wasn't bored anymore.

xxx--xxx

(1) In case your not perverted enough to get my slight humor, that means that Tobi was eating Kisame, and by eating i mean giving him a blow job.

(2)The best part of the Akatsuki, cloaks are eaisily removed. Oh the possibilities...


End file.
